Rain
Rain is a reoccurring weather event. During the Heatwave, Borak decided to rally up everyone to bring him frozen items to make it snow again. At the beginning, however, supplies were scarce and it rained instead. Could they bring Borak enough frozen items to make it snow and Save Christmas? Read the article and find out! 4th December 2019 Heatwave items are not retired but now that it's raining and not a heatwave in Marada, they are not currently available. If you haven't already noticed, Marapets has a new rainy layout and the Cleaning Products Shop also has a new shopkeeper! CleaningProducts.png Completing a level on any Mission during this rain and you'll win one of these new Umbrellas for your Wardrobe. Umberellas.png The Books, CDs, DVDs and Video Games Shops all have a 2 for 1 special on all items to help you keep your pets entertained inside while it rains. Books.gif CDs.gif DVDs.gif Videogames.gif The rain has made the Lake in Lush Lake flood. For you own safety, you cannot currently visit. Paffuto emo.gif With Lush Lake flooded from the rain, the Coffee, Contact Lenses, Hair Dye, Lipsticks and Olympics Shops are all closed. Arinya splatter.gif Kronk emo.gif Phanty burnt.gif Poera splatter.gif Zetlian splatter.gif With the miserable rainy weather outside, pets are concentrating better at School, the Gym, Elite Gym and University and earning Double Stats. Gym.gif Elitegym.gif School.gif University.jpg Pets are all working harder at their jobs as it rains outside. This means there is TRIPLE the chance of receiving a Job Promotion random event and DOUBLE the chance of the promotion actually being given by your pet's boss! Jobs.gif This rain has the residents of Marada doing a lot more indoor activities, like Shopping. But it also is a chance for Shopkeepers like you to increase your shop sales and the amount of items you have on sale! Upgrading your Shop Size is currently Half Price! Shops.gif And finally, Queen Eleka will be giving out extra FREE Loyalty Raffle Tickets for players who fill up and price their own Shops. While she won't reveal her secret formula, the more new items you add and price in your Shop, the more extra tickets she will give out! Queeneleka.gif 5th December 2019 Another day of Rain on what should be the start of Elfember. The residents of Marada have quickly adjusted to these conditions and there is some hope now that Borak can make it snow in time for Christmas! The Rainy Costume was first released in March 2011 in Account Upgrades and the costume has been retired and forgotten about ever since. A new Rainy Account Upgrade Set has been released, with 7 new Rainy themed items, a retired Rainy Costume and either a Rainy Enchanted Plushie or Rainy Potion. This set is on sale until January 10th. You can choose if you would like the main prize to be an Enchanted Rainy Plushie or Potion. There is 1 in 3 chance you will receive a limited edition Snookle instead of Azul, Fasoro or Feliz. Poera rainy (1).gif Crikey rainy (1).gif Azul rainy (1).gif Fasoro rainy (1).gif Gizmo rainy.gif Gobble rainy (2).gif Astro rainy.gif Huthiq rainy.gif Feliz rainy (1).gif Snookle rainy (1).gif Rainy Snookle Pot.png Enchanted Rainy Snookle Plush.png Dvd rainydayadventures.png Stamp rainyau2019.png Egg rainyau2019.png SecretWorld Of Fungi.png Cottoncandy rainyau2019.png Costume rainy.png Cd SoothingRainSounds.png Soppy.png 6th November 2019 It's the third day of Rain in Marada and Borak still isn't getting enough frozen items to make any snow. He needs more help!! There are other ways for your pets to wrap up in this Rain. Twelve more Mummy Pets have been updated to the new design. Azul mummy (1).gif Bolimo mummy (1).gif Crikey mummy (1).gif Doyle mummy (2).gif Equilor mummy (2).gif Fasoro mummy (2).gif Hump mummy (1).gif Kaala mummy (1).gif Kidlet mummy (3).gif Knutt mummy (2).gif Kujo mummy (1).gif Lati mummy (1).gif As you all know, the Rain has totally flooded Lush Lake and forced the shops in this world to close. The flooding has been a nuisance for players looking to fill their pottery at The Lake as it's also closed for safety reasons. A local resident who ignored these warnings and visit anyway was heard saying It should flood more often - it's never looked so good! TheLake.png While the Rain has most of Marada staying inside, these Bugs are actually going outside! You can catch these now at the Crevice in the City Sewers. CrevicePrizes2.png The Rain has also been washing a lot more trash into the City Sewers. Visit the Trash Heap and you may win one of these new prizes. TrashHeapPrizes2.png When is Elfember starting? MonSOON! Rainy-Elf.gif It's going to take more than a little Rain to stop the Christmas Elf! 8th December 2019 Wet from the Rain? It doesn't matter at the Jenoa Scratchcards! Another of our oldest features has been relaunched. We have changed the price of these from a Five Dukka Coin to 2,500MP! There were originally 8 different Jenoa Scratchcards and now there are 10. JenoaScratchcards.png JenoaScratchcards (1).png 9th December 2019 BREAKING NEWS Borak did it! You all brought him enough frozen items to make it snow!! The Rain has ended. Elfember can happen, for now... and we have SO much to look forward to! Will the snow last until Christmas? This will all depend on how many frozen items you continue to bring to Borak! Elf.png 27th December 2019 BREAKING NEWS Since it seems that now Christmas is over, the citizens of Marada have stopped bringing Borak enough frozen items to keep making snow! While it's raining, Carol Singing obviously cannot continue. The Arinya, Fasoro, Gonk, Kidlet, Kronk, Osafo, Phanty, Rusty, Troit, Viotto and Zoosh can now wear the Thunder Costume. This costume has joined the growing list of costumes that ALL 77 pets can now wear! Arinya thunder.gif Fasoro thunder.gif Gonk thunder.gif Kidlet thunder.gif Kronk thunder.gif Osafo thunder.gif Phanty thunder.gif Rusty thunder.gif Troit thunder.gif Viotto thunder.gif 10th January 2019 BREAKING NEWS Borak has had such a negative response from the residents of Marada, he has stopped trying to change the weather. Hours after he stopped, the Rain has returned. The Rainy Account Upgrade that was supposed to retire today has been extended by a week. The Chibs, Decadal, Hump, Leido, Renat and Xoi can now wear the Rainy Costume. Chibs rainy.gif Decadal rainy.gif Hump rainy.gif Leido rainy.gif Renat rainy.gif Xoi rainy.gif For those who missed it last time it was Raining in Marada, the events from above are happening again. 22nd January 2019 BREAKING NEWS After a week or so of rain, it's slowly stopping and the sun has come through, creating a beautiful Rainbow. Category:Wars, Plots and Events